


Фейерверк

by Bellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellini/pseuds/Bellini





	Фейерверк

Гарри беззвучно спускался вниз по мраморной волшебной лестнице. Тихо, тихо, нельзя будить портреты, даже если ты надежно скрыт мантией-невидимкой. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать в Хогвартсе: можно и застрять ногой в ложной ступеньке, и свалиться на потеху Пиввзу. Гарри был научен горьким опытом.

Оставалось преодолеть еще два лестничных пролета, пересечь большой холл и проскользнуть в подземелья. Слизеринского старосты здесь точно нет, хитрые змеи вместе со своим деканом предпочитают искать нарушителей на территории других факультетов.Гарри в темноте показал язык двери слизеринской гостиной. Он был уверен в успехе своей ночной вылазки.

Запирающие чары на двери кладовки с ингредиентами были сложными, но Гарри знал пару трюков, чтобы взломать их. Осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть дверью, Гарри вошел внутрь, осветил Люмосом стеллажи, увидел деревянную стремянку. Все самое ценное хранилось здесь почти под потолком. Он забрался наверх, снял с полки большую бутыль, открыл притертую стеклянную пробку, вылил из нее немного жидкости в заранее припасенный пузырек.

Первая часть дела сделана, но расслабляться рано. Предстояло еще пробраться в класс зельеварения. Гарри высунул нос из кладовки, осмотрелся и вышел, но тут услышал непонятную возню. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и прислонился спиной к стене, смотря по сторонам.Возня прекратилась, мимо никто не проходил. Можно действовать дальше.

Класс зельеварения — сколько ужасных часов пережил здесь Гарри. Обидных, раздражающих его чувство справедливости. Демонстрационный стол был прямо перед ним, с аккуратно расставленными штативами и пробирками. В дотошном порядке все было подготовлено к завтрашним занятиям.

Гарри зажег спиртовку, закрепил колбочку над огнем, вылил в нее принесенную из кладовки жидкость.Необходимо пять минут и все будет готово. В дверцах стеклянных шкафов многократно отражался огонь спиртовки. Твари, плавающие в банках, оживились и начали двигаться, но в целом все было тихо.

Пошла последняя минута приготовления, вот-вот, еще полминуты, и-и-и…

— Поттер, — подпрыгнул Гарри от голоса Снейпа. С него мгновенно стащили мантию-невидимку.

В своей реакции Гарри никогда не сомневался и сейчас она его не подвела. Он схватил обжигающе горячую пробирку и вылил ее содержимое себе в рот.

— Так-так, — услышал Гарри и замер, все также стоя к Снейпу спиной.

— Похоже, я даже не подозревал, до какой степени наглости вы можете дойти. Пробраться сюда ночью, наверняка выкрасть ценный ингредиент из кладовки и готовить неизвестно что. Отвечайте, что именно?

— Мне было необходимо это сделать. Но я не могу ничего объяснить вам, сейчас уж точно.

Снейп сжал его плечо и резко дернул, поворачивая Гарри к себе.

— Попробуем еще раз, вдруг у вас отказал слух. Признавайтесь, что это был за состав, который вы только что выпили?

— У меня все в порядке со слухом, сэр. Отведите меня к директору, пусть он назначает наказание.

— Черта с два! — От голоса Снейпа молния прошлась по оголенным нервам. — Вы здесь на территории моего факультета и только я волен решать, как с вами поступить.

Гарри дернул плечом, попытавшись освободиться. Снейп страшно усмехнулся и сжал плечо еще сильнее.

— О, нет, Поттер. Пришла пора ответить вам за свои проступки. Вы не выйдите отсюда, пока я не узнаю все, что мне нужно.

— Ничего другого не ожидал от вас, сэр, — выпалил Гарри.

— Итак, раз вы ничего не говорите по доброй воле, я назначаю вам наказание. В углу котлы, которые вы должны вымыть, и не забудьте про вот этот большой, — последовал взмах руки в сторону груды котелков, — не используя магию, конечно.

— Всего лишь? — удивился Гарри.

— Это только начало, не расстраивайтесь. И неужели вы думаете, что в качестве наказания для студентов я секу их плетью?

«О тебе еще и не такое говорят», — думал Гарри, приступая к работе.

Котлы были с присохшими кусками слизи и прочей гадости, изобретаемой учениками на уроках Снейпа. Гарри тер котлы, начиная потеть. Он снял свитер. Снейп спокойно сидел за своим столом и читал, изредка поднимая взгляд на Гарри.

Уф-ф — может, сначала помыть самый большой котел? Он выглядел омерзительно, весь был в слоях белого осадка. Гарри провел губкой раз, два, ничего не получалось, добавил воды и, разозлившись, шваркнул губкой по бортику. Остался чистый след, он продолжил бороться с котлом.

Гарри стало совсем жарко, он ослабил узел галстука, потом снял его и откинул в сторону, расстегнул две пуговки школьной рубашки. Снейп кашлянул.

Вжик-вжик губкой, руки двигались, отмывая котел, пот тек по спине. Наклонив голову вниз, он чаще стал прижиматься к горячему от воды бортику, но трение об него почему-то было очень приятным, голова закружилась, через ткань брюк он чувствовал нагретый металл.И что самое ужасное — его член встал. Гарри выпрямился и перевел дыхание. Надо успокоиться.

— Почему вы остановились, Поттер? — Голос Снейпа странно вибрировал.

— Я просто устал, сейчас все сделаю, — просипел Гарри.

Он сжал губку, вода потекла в рукав рубашки. Он опять почти прилип к котлу, в мыльной пене лопались пузырьки, поднимаясь над поверхностью, и стало просто наплевать, что там Снейп увидит или нет, важно только сделать еще несколько движений вверх и вниз, обжигаясь и ловя ртом воздух.

— Что это еще такое? — Снейп уже стоял за его спиной.

«Я не буду оборачиваться, умру, но не буду», — решил Гарри.

— Э-э, ничего, — ему все-таки удалось ответить.

— Я сказал, продолжайте. Мистер Поттер, вы должны выполнить свою работу.

— Хорошо. — Как же он сможет продолжать, если ему сейчас хочется только одного — избавиться от брюк и кончить прямо в проклятый котел.

— Продолжайте, — голос Снейп уже не вибрировал, он точно горячим медом лился в сознание Гарри. А потом Снейп легонько подул ему на затылок. Просто легкое прохладное дуновение воздуха, но у Гарри от этого промелькнули перед глазами золотые пчелы.

В довершение мучений на плечи снова легли руки Снейпа. Гарри повел головой и увидел узкую кисть с белой тонкой манжетой на запястье. Снейп одним движением стянул с него рубашку, оставив ее болтаться на руках.

— Я думаю, вам слишком жарко. Так будет лучше… работать.

— Ох, — Гарри не мог представить, что делать дальше. Стоять согнувшись и тереться об котел вставшим членом — ужасно, но еще хуже знать, что очень близко находится Снейп, видит его состояние, неадекватное поведение и что-то себе думает. Всего минуту Гарри занимала эта данность, но знакомое тепло котла сделало свое дело. Невозможно терпеть!

— Мистер Снейп, сэр, — он развернулся к Снейпу лицом.

— Сколько отчаяния я слышу. Да, мистер Поттер?

— Я больше не могу, позвольте мне…

— Что позволить?

— Позвольте мне снять штаны!

— Что? Вы собираетесь стоять передо мной голым? И вас это не смутит?

Сквозь шум в ушах Гарри слышал слова, обращенные к нему, но руки сами сделали свое дело. Гарри справился с застежкой брюк, быстрым движением спустил их до щиколоток и снова вернулся к своей отработке. Сквозь тонкую ткань белья тереться об котел было еще приятнее.

— Ну уж нет, встаньте ровно, — услышал Гарри приказ Снейпа.

— Что…

— Я не позволю вам сделать то, чего вы так хотите, пока вы не ответите на все мои вопросы. Итак, что вы украли в кладовке?

Гарри только громко дышал в ответ.

Снейп опять положил руки ему на плечи и развернул к себе:

— Вашего неожиданного железного любовника-котла вы больше не увидите. Придется отвечать мне.

— Тогда я, пожалуй,присяду, можно? — Ноги не держали Гарри. — Вот сюда, на стол. А лучше лягу, вы должны мне помочь, сэр.

— Вы знаете условия.

Гарри уселся на край высокого стола, подтянулся и лег. Да, вот так, сталкивая на пол тяжелые штативы, чувствуя голой спиной какие-то мелкие предметы, но они нисколько не мешали ему. Вот трусы, да, здорово мешали.

— Ну что же, Поттер, я все еще слушаю ваши признания.

— Я, я действительно был в вашей кладовке…

— Отличное начало, — Снейп нагнулся и шепнул этоГарри прямо в ухо.

— О-о, можно я потрогаю себя?

— Вы сказали слишком мало, чтобы сделать нечто подобное, продолжайте.

— Ну и я зашел и взял кое-что с верхней полки.

— Уже лучше.

Больше Гарри не спрашивал, поднял бедра и стянул трусы, обхватил член рукой, оттянул крайнюю плоть и в голос застонал.

— Достаточно, пока вы не наговорили на большее, — Снейп оттолкнул его руку, пробежался пальцами по всей длине члена Гарри и сжал у основания.

— О-ох!

— Поттер, нечего стонать, мне нужны факты, — мурлыкнул Снейп.

— Это было вещество, точно не помню название, но его… — словно в поощрение Снейп потер большим пальцем головку, — используют для фейерверков.

Вот если бы сейчас рухнули стены, Гарри меньше бы удивился. Снейп смеялся, очень искренне и от души.

— Поттер, вы точно Мальчик-Который-Выживает-Всегда. Вы что, выпили жидкий порох? Вы теперь очень редкий в своем роде фейерверк.

Гарри было не до смеха, его проблема требовала немедленного решения, ведь Снейп в приступе веселья перестал прикасаться к нему, он повел бедрами и попытался заняться самоудовлетворением.

— Хм... а кто вам сказал, что наказание закончилось?

— Так продолжайте, — сквозь зубы сказал Гарри, член уже дымился в его руках.

— Даже не знаю, в таком случае вы тоже что-нибудь должны сделать. Вы так не думаете?

— Все что угодно… — Гарри самозабвенно себя ласкал, распаляясь еще больше от того, что на него смотрит Снейп.

Он запрокинул голову назад и тоже глянул на него. Снейп провел пальцем между приоткрытых губ Гарри, погладил его грудь, пощипал соски и отстранился.

Гарри издал недовольный звук, но потом улыбнулся — Снейп стоял рядом с его головой, его сюртук был расстегнут, а брюк и белья просто не было.

— Открой рот, вот так, — сказал он.

Пришлось перевернуться на бок, иначе он не смог бы ответить услугой за услугу. Снейп играл с ним, сначала позволив принять свой член в рот полностью, обвести языком, пощекотать уздечку, а потом полностью вытащил. Гарри тянулся руками к члену и пытался лизнуть.

— Тихо, — услышал он предостерегающий шепот. Снейп водил членом по его лицу, горячим, влажным. Гарри был слишком занят этой игрой, чтобы вспомнить, что его собственный член, тяжелый и уже багрового цвета, так и остался без внимания.

— Дай мне себя, прошу, Северус, — он снова лег на спину, согнул ноги в коленях, широко расставив их.

— Не стоило церемониться и разговаривать с тобой, нужно было нагнуть прямо у того котла, — Снейп потянул его на себя, разведя его ноги еще шире.

— Так какого черта не нагнул? — на последнем слоге Гарри громко вздохнул. Его всегда ошеломляло это первое движение члена внутри. Гарри не хотелось ждать, давая себе привыкнуть.

Он подтолкнул Снейпа пятками по бедрам:

— Продолжай, прошу.

Снейп был верен себе: двигаясь с небольшой амплитудой, в самом начале забега он предпочитал именно такой ритм. Другое дело, что смотреть во время секса на Поттера, который никогда в жизни не стеснялся не то что стонать, а кричать в голос, при этом подмахивая задом, было невозможно. От этого зрелища и звуков все мысли о ритмах и амплитудах начисто вылетали из головы. Снейп закусил нижнюю губу, взял правую ногу Гарри, поднял ее вверх и прижал чуть ли не ко лбу Гарри. Перед его глазами был идеальный шпагат, идеальный обзор — стоящий член и уже покрасневший по краям анус. Сейчас Гарри получал то, чего хотел, совершая диверсию в кладовке, — сильные, злые толчки, капли пота, катящиеся на него с тела Снейпа.

— Еще, — взвыл он, даже не пытаясь дотронуться до себя, зная, что Снейп все равно не позволит.

— Вот как, продолжать? — Волосы Снейпа были мокрыми, распахнутый сюртук сполз с плеч, а в глазах горело такое пламя, ради которого Гарри был готов на любые провокации.

— Никогда не останавливайся.

Снейп резко его перевернул, вошел сзади, и у Гарри перед глазами все поплыло — стеклянные шкафы с банками, парты и стулья — осталось только ощущение полной растворенности в другом человеке.

— Че-ерт, — в задницу Гарри толчками выстрелила сперма, и он тоже сорвался в сокрушительный оргазм.

Снейп упал рядом на стол, потерся носом о плечо Гарри, потянул его за руку и прижал к себе.

— Северус, я не понимаю, — прохрипел Гарри, — я кажется, кончаю еще раз, смотри!

— Салазар, — выдохнул Снейп, наблюдая, как сперма брызгает на живот Гарри.

Гарри вскрикнул, его глаза закатились, он раскинул руки в стороны и вокруг него серебристым конфетти начали взрываться маленькие фейерверки.

— Поттер, я обязан описать твой опыт для науки.

— С Новым годом, Северус, — Гарри чмокнул Снейпа в нос.

Снейп слез со стола, подал руку Гарри, а потом начал искать брюки и носки.

— Скажи мне, Поттер… Гарри, когда тебе надоест эта игра в Злой Ужас Подземелья? М?

— Только не говори, что делаешь это через силу. Честно, у тебя актерский талант, а какие импровизации! — Гарри застегнул рубашку и тоже оделся. — Эх, скучаю я по школьной форме…


End file.
